


our years' worth of ocean tears

by puspinterlocke



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alabasta, All Blue (One Piece), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Weapons (One Piece), Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Decoding, Disappearance, Drinking, East Blue, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gyojin-tou | Fishman Island, Haki (One Piece), Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Longing, M/M, Marriage, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Ocean Myths, Original Character(s), Post-One Piece, Pregnancy, Sea Accidents, Sea Monsters, Siblings, Smoking, Straw Hat Pirates As Parents, Straw Hats are in their forties to fifties, Straw Hats' Children, Teenagers, The Void Century, Vivi is QUEEN, Vivre Card, Voice of All Things (One Piece), op characs as uncles/aunts/grandparents, the ocean really do be scary tho, they just wanna find their parents/spouses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puspinterlocke/pseuds/puspinterlocke
Summary: The sea is home to absent fathers and fading mothers. Troubled princesses and civil wars. And as flags burn and babies cry – pirates, marines, and revolutionaries alike are weaved into the single fabric that separates (and joins) every ocean, every Blue. All while the waters take and take and take.Or – years after finding One Piece, the Straw Hats sail for an adventure they claim to be their last.Half of them don’t come back.As the people they love long for their return, their children grow up in a world that claws for the truth surrounding the Void Century.In the chaotic realm of the vast blue ocean - they live, they hope, they fight.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Nefertari Vivi/Rebecca, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Part One - Submerge

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS!!
> 
> So here's my first One Piece Fanfic and I apologize in advance for lengthy chapters and lots of ocean symbolisms. This fic honestly began when I read up on some info about the Void Century. I've been a fan of One Piece for LITERALLY YEARS, but I never usually focused on the true history of the OP universe. Idk why my interest was suddenly piqued, but combining the ideas surrounding the Void Century with the many ships that I love in OP and my tendency to create OCs in complex and well written anime/series/books universes, I eventually came up with this fic (ta-dah!!).
> 
> Just to give ya'll a glimpse into the next chapters, the POVs will occasionally switch from the Straw Hats (or sometimes, other OP characs) to their children (OCs), just to get that right balance of old gen/new gen dynamic
> 
> I hope that those who will take time to read this story find some entertainment/enjoyment in it. PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO GIVE CRITICISM!! THESE ARE WELL APPRECIATED BY THE AUTHOR!!
> 
> If you're a One Piece fan, lets be friends!!!! Follow me on [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/PInterlocke?s=09) pleeaaase feel free to DM me!!!

**_Part One_ **

**_Submerge_ **

One Piece is everything the legends claim it to be, and nothing like how they imagined it, both at the same time.

Luffy’s heart bursts into firelight and freedom as it beats like a thunderbolt inside his chest, his mouth stretched into a perfectly shaped O. He can feel the salt stained grains of victory on his tongue, on his face, on each strand of his hair, as he thinks to himself ** _,_** _this is it this is it this is it_.

They’ve reached the end of Grand Line. Their crew is planted on the soil of Laugh Tale - home to the most valued treasure in the world.

“By the gods.” Sanji breathes out. And by the gods indeed, Luffy agrees. Tons of them. Gods of knowledge, gods of truth. Gods of silver and gold and light. The island is filled to the brim with riches. Not the kind people picture when they think of Joy Boy’s hoard and Gol D. Roger’s legacy. No – it’s a cacophony of rewards every pirate, and marine, has ever wanted.

The cigarette hanging from Sanji’s fingers falls to the ground, its ember dying out the moment the smoke meets dust.

Zoro takes a step. Then, another. He inhales once, through his nose, before letting out a loud and explosive whoop. His growl tears through the center of his chest and travels across the forest, raising the hairs at the back of Luffy’s neck. An alpha wolf’s howl as it bounds into fertile territory. Sharp teeth and sharper eyes, never mind the injuries on the swordsman’s battered body -

And the Straw Hats _lose their minds_.

“It’s unbelievable.” Nami kneels in front of a pile of coins, their shine bathed in sunlight. She hesitates for a moment before plunging her hands into it. The look on her face says it all. The mound possesses an unimaginable wealth. An infinite heap of money that slips right through her fingers; gold falling back to the ground with soft, soundless chimes.

“It can’t be.” Usopp scoffs out in disbelief as Franky rakes his palms over his bright blue hair. The two of them are staring at a ruined ship partly submerged in sand and covered with wild vines. Luffy takes one look at it and initially finds nothing remarkable (the _Thousand Sunny_ will always be the best for him – _always_ ). But then he does a double take and realizes, _oh._

The twin mermaids mounted on the figurehead is a trademark that’s hard to miss. The windowsills are encrusted with rubies, the deck pregnant with sapphires and bloodstones. Hanging on the masts are the tattered red sails bearing the embroidered jolly roger of the pirate Luffy had always wanted to surpass, unmistakable in all of its eternal glory and caught in a world that refuses to forget.

“It’s the Oro Jackson.” Franky’s grin is absolutely feral. He bends over, excitement pooling in his belly. “It’s the Oro _fucking_ Jackson.”

Usopp and Franky share a glance before gathering each other in a crushing embrace. They sound so happy and so _very alive_ , Luffy suddenly finds it hard to breathe.

“Yohohoho!” Brook fishes out something from behind a long line of chalices. The rapier that he finds looks as if it’s been dipped in snow. Pristine white and glimmering with a diamond lodged into the hilt. He tests out the weight, swinging it within a safe radius, and Luffy doesn’t know if he’s simply seeing things but is that blade actually producing _magic dust_ _and mini rainbows_?

 _Shit, that’s so cool_. He mentally whimpers.

“Zoro, your wounds!” Chopper scolds, hooves tapping lightly against the back of Zoro’s legs. “If you keep moving, they’re going to open up and we don’t have enough supplies in the _Sunny_ anymore!” The reindeer complains, his voice caught between a whine and a groan.

Zoro merely responds by sweeping Chopper up with a single hand and pressing the youngest member of their crew to his side, smirking when it earns him an affectionate (hesitant) grumble. In front of them, Sanji is attempting to push out a pure black box from beneath a fallen tree trunk.

Zoro mutters something to the cook, which the latter responds to with what Luffy thinks is an insult. But he can never be sure at this point. At least, not anymore. Because reaching this part of their adventure has brought a softness to Sanji’s smile, reflected in the way Zoro is looking at him like he wouldn’t want anyone to share this with other than the man he’d always hated. (Loved. Definitely, loved.)

Luffy thinks, for all of the chaos that is his life and bloodline, he is so fucking lucky to have these people as his _nakama_. Never mind the riches. (The string of pearls Sanji takes out from the box is nothing compared to a table filled with meat, and that’s a damn fact). He’s never been interested in them, so as long as everyone is here with him. The World Government can try to send a thousand cannon balls their way, but nothing would ever be strong enough to bring them down.

But then he makes another sweep across his crew and his thoughts come to a halt.

“Where’s Robin?” He asks.

Everybody immediately stops what they’re doing.

It’s Nami who speaks first. “Robin?” She calls out, only to be met by silence.

Luffy feels himself swallow. It’s not like him to be easily worried. In fact, knowing how strong his crewmates are, he shouldn’t be afraid at all. But they’re in an island where only one (or two, in this case) pirate crews have ever managed to venture to. They don’t exactly know what to expect.

“Robin!” Zoro shouts, loud and firm.

Franky runs towards the edge of a treasure pile and cups his massive hands over his mouth. “ _Robin!_ ” He cries to the direction of an overgrowth. When no reply comes, he lets out a silent cuss and looks back at the others. “We have to look for her.”

Luffy nods once. “Everybody search in gro – “

He’s cut off when all of them hear it. A faint and gentle moan of, “I’m here,” shakes through their surroundings like the gentle rustling of leaves. Luffy’s known Robin to be soft-spoken, but she had never sounded as weak as she had at that moment (briefly, his mind flashes back to that time in Enies Lobby, and corrects himself). Something hurtful grips his lungs at the thought of one of his crewmates getting hurt and everybody else exchanges concerned glances as they follow Franky, who had sprinted to the direction of their _nakama’_ s voice.

They find Robin in the only part of Laugh Tale that lacks an exaggerated amount of wealth. It’s a plain opening – a meadow of sorts – where white flowers the size of Luffy’s thumb grow between grass. Robin is sitting in the middle, her shoulders shaking. Her dark blue eyes staring wide at something in front of her. Franky puts a hand on her arm as he kneels beside her, murmuring words of comfort.

Luffy follows Robin’s gaze and feels his eyebrows furrow in confusion. Standing erect before them is a charred tree trunk, and in the center of it –

Nami lets out a gasp. Usopp bites his bottom lip. There’s suddenly a strong tension to Zoro’s jaw as Sanji presses the side of his fist to his mouth. Chopper and Brook merely stare. And Luffy can’t bring himself to understand the reason behind any of their reactions.

But then, Robin puts a delicate hand on it – on the center of this weird tree – and it dawns on him. His eyes grow wide.

Robin looks back at them over her shoulder, her face an unreadable mask of emotions. “We’ve found it.” She tells them. “The true history of the world.”

 _The Void Century_.

A light bulb flashes above Luffy’s head. It’s the very thing Gol D. Roger discovered all those years ago – the prized secret of the World Government and the final twist to every adventure that’s been taken to the sea.

Now, he thinks, he knows why Roger called this island Laugh Tale. Because that’s exactly the first thing he does.

Monkey D. Luffy, the new Pirate King, falls on his knees and lets out a series of severe and uncontrollable giggles. The rest of his _nakama_ stare back at him in odd unison, wondering what kind of damage their precious captain’s idiotic brain had taken this time, only to start mimicking his chortles five seconds later.

At the heart of the Grand Line’s endpoint where infinite souls have strived to claw their way towards for twenty-five years, the Straw Hat pirates laugh and laugh and laugh.

* * *

“What do you mean you can’t decipher it?”

Nami is looking at Robin who, in turn, is looking at the… _Thing_. Honestly, Luffy doesn’t really have a name for it and isn’t exactly confident that he knows what it is, so he’ll just settle for calling it that.

“Some of the characters are written in human language. There are paragraphs that I don't need to decode. However, the rest look like some variant of the symbols written in poneglyphs, and those will require a bit of work.” Robin explains, looking both troubled and fascinated.

“Wait – variant?” Sanji asks. He’s pacing around with a cigarette between his lips, kicking at random jewellery. “Robin-san. Do you mean to say these aren’t like the usual poneglyphs that you’ve encountered so far?”

Robin shakes her head. “They’re not.” She replies with a sigh. “Although I’m not saying I can’t find out what they mean. It’s just that, if I am to try… it will take some time.”

Zoro, who had taken to sitting down on what looks like a throne made of elegant silver and plush velvet, straightens up slowly at that. “How _much_ time?”

The lack of response that Robin gives is enough of an answer.

“Ah, fuck.” Usopp says.

“Hey.” Sanji barks at him. “It’s not Robin-san’s fault that that _orb – ball – whatever_ , is the last hope to figuring out the true history.”

Usopp backtracks at that, guilt washing over him. “I didn’t mean it that way, Robin. I’m sorry.”

Robin’s smile is serene. “It’s alright, Usopp-kun. I do understand your concern. Assuming it’s international knowledge by now that our crew has reached Laugh Tale and that I am by far the only remaining person in the world who can still read the poneglyphs…” She trails off and everyone knows what she means.

“People will wanna hunt our asses down.” Franky says. “More so than usual.”

Murmurs of agreement circle through the crew.

“But I don’t understand.” Brook says, tucking his newfound magical wand-rapier under his bony arm. “Did Silvers Raileigh not say that Roger found out what happened during the Void Century? As far as I am aware, none of the Roger Pirates were historians or had the same intellectual capacity as our lovely Robin!”

Chopper nods. “But…” He looks at Luffy, prompting everyone else to do the same. Luffy crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head to the side. “Gol D. Roger _did_ have The Voice of All Things. And so does Luffy.”

“Ah.” The sound Luffy makes is a signal of confirmation. It’s true that he possesses the ability. He and Momonosuke had experienced it when they were in Zou. “I suppose you’re right, Chopper!” He tells them, frowning at the Thing, “Though, I’m not sure if it will work with inanimate objects.”

“Your point is noted, Captain-san. However, this is no ordinary contraption and can therefore be deciphered by people who are meant to hear the message it seeks to deliver. I have thought of the same thing Doctor-san said.” She hands the Thing to Luffy. “Perhaps, we may try?”

Luffy nods once, determined. Taking the Thing from Robin, he stares at it with a great deal of effort. The object is round and of a surprisingly light weight, its body forged from what seems to be brass. The orb is sectioned into six layers, each with a combination of numbers, letters, and characters, which Luffy has absolutely no idea how to read. Still, he tries.

He concentrates on every loop as his eyes flicker from one part to the other. He turns the Thing here and there, sizing it up while looking for something that might trigger the Voice of All Things. But as the seconds turn to minutes and his _nakama_ begin to shift uncertainly, he finally sighs and drops it. “It’s no use, Robin. I don’t know why I can’t hear anything!” He exclaims, feeling the urge to rip out his hair. He thinks he might develop a fever right then and there if he were to continue this mental strain.

Zoro thumps him on the head with Sandai Kitetsu’s hilt, “Don’t blame yourself, idiot.” The swordsman raises an eyebrow when Chopper grabs a crown of garnets and amethysts, placing it just above his brow and smiling in delight.

“It’s okay, Captain-san.” Robin says. “Like I said, I believe it’s not impossible to decipher the orb’s complete message. But we will need to be more careful once we exit Laugh Tale. Because this – “ She holds the Thing out for all of them to see. “- is one of the most precious things in the world right now and everyone will want to get their hands on it.”

Someone audibly gulps. The entire crew is immediately engulfed with a silence that is heavy with meaning. This is not what they expected to happen when they found One Piece. This is not how they thought things would go at _all_. But then again, they’re pirates. When has anything ever been mundane in their lives?

Suddenly, Luffy flashes them with one of his sunrise grins and stands up with his hands on his hips. “ _Yosh!_ ” He says. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go and find out what the Thing has to tell us! It’ll just be another round of adventures for the Straw Hats, right?”

Laughing in his trademark _shishishishi_ , the rest of the Straw Hats smile at their wonderfully _stupid_ captain. If there’s one thing about their crew that hasn’t changed after years of sailing, it’s having Luffy at their side. He is their point of convergence, their northern star. Never mind the dangers of having the Void Century at the literal palm of their hands. At this point, they all feel as if they’re fucking invisible.

And, well – they _have_ found One Piece. So they may as well be.

* * *

True to Robin’s prediction, they’re met with enemies at every direction the second they sail out of Laugh Tale. Marine ships bombard them with ammunition and whole fucking _Admirals_ chase them across the sea. Rival crews flank them on all sides, either to help or to attack, nobody is entirely sure anymore. “Thank _fuck_ you beat the life out of Teach.” Zoro tells Luffy through the sword hilt clenched between his teeth. “I can’t imagine having to handle that bastard along with these fuckers on our tail.”

Luffy merely laughs through a full forced Gatling. Sanji’s leg blazes like a thousand matches as he delivers a growling kick towards the deck of Sengoku’s ship, splitting it in half. Nami raises her Clima-Tact in the air, bringing down a gigantic dome of storm and lightning, and hitting X Drake’s crew. Usopp, who’s standing near her, supports her with his Pop Greens, which burst into sleeping gas the moment they come into contact with their targets.

Robin summons an elegant circle of thirty _giant fucking arms_ equipped with Armament Haki, rose blossoms fluttering with blood spots, as the impact of her swings take down Hina and Smoker’s fleets. Franky yells a booming, “ _Super!_ ” and he launches his Franky Radical Beam towards Vice Admiral Tsuru’s army, all while Chopper and Brook are handling the invading forces of Garp’s marines, Koby and Helmeppo jumping in on the scene.

In the end, Law decides to enter the battlefield, but not for the purpose of fighting.

Chopper is the first to notice the _Polar Tang_. “It’s Law-san!”

Luffy’s eyes all but _shine_ at the sound of Tarao’s name as he looks back at the exact moment the submarine emerges from the waters. Law runs towards the deck, still heavily bandaged from the recent war. He starts to shout for them to hop on. “Quickly, Straw Hat-ya! We don’t have much time!”

There’s no doubt Luffy is happy to see him, his heart beating loudly in his chest. Still, he feels the worry creep up his spine. Law shouldn't be here in his current condition. “What are you doing, Tarao? I told you to stay back!” Beside him, Zoro and Nami roll their eyes. _What a lovesick fool_ , they both think.

“Don’t be an idiot!” Law scolds, his brows furrowed in frustration. “Just because you’re the new Pirate King, doesn’t mean you don’t need help. Look around you! The whole world won’t stop until they get their hands on the true history!”

“But – “

“Luffy!” Boa Hancock leaps in to stand in front of him as she easily deflects two cannon balls with a roundhouse kick. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but, listen to Trafalgar. We’ll take care of things here.”

“Apologies, beautiful Empress. But we Straw Hats are not the type to run away!” Brook says, swinging his blade to slice through a Marine.

“All of you are absolute shitheads!” Jewelry Bonney groans. She does a graceful leap over twenty of Admiral Kizaru’s men, turning them into toddlers in a matter of seconds. “Look, Straw Hat. My crew and I are only offering our help _once,_ as thanks for killing that fucker Teach. So you better grab the chance now or else we’re taking that orb for ourselves!” She points at the true history tucked inside of Robin’s dress pocket, who responds by defensively bracing herself.

Zoro snorts. “As if you can.”

Bonney sneers. “You wanna try me, _greatest swordsman_?”

“Enough!” Jimbe says. “Luffy, think. The most important thing right now is the Void Century. Do not risk the World Government taking it!”

The Straw Hats stop to glance at each other, slowly faltering at the arguments being thrown at them. Luffy huffs as the conflicting emotions pull at his insides. He doesn’t want to leave their safety on the shoulders of everyone who’s chosen to fight alongside them, but at the same time he’s not a complete idiot. The Thing is the key to the true history and they’re not about to let the World Government take it from them again.

Suddenly, a familiar voice shouts over to him. “Luffy!” Turning to the side, he sees something that makes him laugh. Sabo is grinning from ear to ear as he stands on the deck of the _Wind Granma_. He jumps in a flaming blaze and lands on an abandoned Marine boat, taking down a line of enemies in the process. “You’re as reckless as ever, little brother.”

Following him, Koala easily flips a giant into the ocean, prompting the waves to swell beneath their feet. “Robin, I missed you!” She greets the archaeologist, who smiles sweetly at her.

“Luffy.” The new Pirate King’s eyes flicker towards the figure standing at the center of the Revolutionary Army, right beside Ivankov. The man’s face is adorned with intricate tattoos, his hair dark and untamed. His smile is barely there, but Luffy sees it all the same. Monkey D. Dragon informs him, “More Marine ships and former Admirals are on their way as we speak. Not to mention other pirate crews. I suggest you follow Trafalgar’s advice and leave now.”

Luffy keeps his face neutral as he glances back to his crewmates for approval. Judging from their faces, the message is clear. For the good of the world, they must escape. “Sabo.”

His older brother tips his hat in a gentlemanly manner. “We’ve got this, Luffy. Shanks’s gonna be here soon, too.” Turning to Robin, the Revolutionary Army’s second-in-command gives her a salute of praise. “We’ve always known you could do it, Robin.”

“I couldn’t have without my _nakama_.” She says.

One by one, the Straw Hats step foot on the _Polar Tang_ as Law expertly rooms the _Thousand Sunny_. “Shambles.” He whispers and the ship is sectioned into a million parts, all of which are tucked safely into the storages of the submarine.

Luffy is about to enter the Lower Deck when Dragon calls out to him once more. “Be careful.” Dragon says, his voice low. His eyes bore into Luffy’s, almost as if he can say everything he needs to in that single act. “I don’t deserve your time and attention, but I hope we will meet again soon.” Turning to the rest of the Straw Hats, he dips his head. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

Luffy feels himself choke from a sudden rush of emotion. He presses his lips into a tight line to keep himself from crying as he hides his face beneath his straw hat. Wordlessly, he opens the door to the Lower Deck and walks in with his crew.

As Bepo finally seals the submarine’s doors, he starts manning the metal wheel to swerve them back underneath the ocean. Law peaks over the window frame and watches the continuing battle. “Shit.” He curses when he catches sight of familiar jolly rogers and pirate ships.

“Sorry, Captain.” Bepo says.

“Not you, idiot.” Law tells him.

“What is it?” Sanji asks.

“Kidd and the other Supernovas. Some familiar jackasses, too.” Law sneers. “Quickly, Bepo. I don’t want that bastard Eustass anywhere near this ship.”

Bepo does as he’s told and soon, they’re navigating through the waters in a rush of dark blue. Law looks back to find Luffy staring sagely on the ground and almost reaches out to offer some sort of comfort, only to decide against it. There are things better spoken of in private, especially after what they’d experienced going through the greatest war of the era.

Right now, there’s only one thing they should be focused on: protecting the Void Century.

* * *

They head for the only place Law knows they’d be safe.

“No.” Luffy crosses his arms over his chest, his mouth set in a determined frown. For somebody who’s wrapped entirely in bandages and confined to his bed for three weeks, he speaks with a lot of (assumed) authority. “We’re not going to Fishman Island.”

Law suppresses a temptingly long sigh. Nothing is ever _easy_ with Luffy. “Straw Hat-ya.”

“We’re not gonna make Shirahoshi and her people a target.” Luffy argues. “I refuse to do it. Nuh-uh!” He shakes his head, dark hair falling over his eyes. Law would have reached out to brush aside those soft strands if he weren’t so annoyed right now.

“It appears that King Neptune was the one who insisted we seek refuge in their kingdom, Luffy-san.” Robin explains as she places a warm blanket over her captain’s lap. Her arms are covered in wraps and a large band aid is strapped across her left brow.

“Doesn’t mean we can just barge in as if we’re not being hunted down!”

“Then maybe you should have thought of that before you so _impulsively_ set out for Laugh Tale without even an inch of a backup plan.” Law snaps, feeling a vein throb in his temple. Bepo and Usopp start sweating behind him, catching whiff of a potential conflict.

Luffy opens his mouth to say ( _yell_ ) something back when he’s cut off by his navigator.

“Luffy.” Nami sits on a chair beside him and gently takes his hand. Chopper had advised her to refrain from applying unnecessary pressure on her leg after it had suffered some damage. “Please, listen. If we had any other choice, we wouldn’t even consider going to Fishman Island. You know that. But everything’s literally been thrown out of balance now and… we have very limited options. Besides,” Luffy refuses to look at her but his features have at least smoothened out. “With a number of monarchies defying the World Government to protect us – to protect the _truth_ – do you really think they would ransack royal territory? Risking the wrath of entire kingdoms?”

Law releases an inaudible sigh of relief as he thanks the ocean faeries for the rationality of the Straw Hats’ women. “Nami-ya is right.” He says, trying to even out his tone so as to avoid giving a smug impression. “And we don’t plan on staying there forever. Until the orb is fully translated, we must keep moving. Three months maximum for every location.” Glancing at Luffy, he asks, “So what do you say, Straw Hat-ya?”

He isn’t surprised when the first thing Luffy does is glance at each and every one of his _nakama_. The rest of the Straw Hats are sprawled out in chairs and beds across the infirmary, nursing their own injuries. Despite the silence that passes, the atmosphere is charged with substance. It makes him wonder if these pirates share some sort of telepathic link, their thoughts and feelings sliding through the same frequency, the same wavelength.

Law knows the Straw Hat Pirates have a deep relationship. They treat one another like family. Not the way the White Beards used to see the late Edward Newgate as their father or the way the Heart Pirates possess unyielding respect, trust, and protectiveness for each other, despite the lack of physical affection. What the Straw Hats have is uniquely theirs. They are tied together with vines and blades and flowers and strings; and Luffy is what keeps them intact.

When the Straw Hat captain finally speaks, his voice is clear and firm. “Okay.” He says and looks straight at Law (his eyes are a shade of dark brown and _gods_ , Law’s heart skips a beat). “But we have to promise ourselves not to draw any attention every time we dock. The least people know of our presence, the better.”

Law almost scoffs. “That’s surprising coming from you, idiot.” Sanji says. He takes a drag from his cigarette as he cradles the cast on his arm.

“I mean it.” Luffy replies, serious. “Franky, can you do some modifications on the _Sunny_ to give it a convincing disguise?”

“That would be _suuuper_ hard, Luffy bro. But – I think I can work around it so as long as Trafalgar bro is here to help me with his shambles fruit.” Franky explains.

Law cringes at the horrid way his abilities have been named, but acknowledges the point of using it for the _Thousand Sunny_. It would be easier for the famed shipwright to fix their ship if there’s someone who can effortlessly (and with such undoubtable precision) pick it apart without losing anything.

“Alright, that’s settled then.” Luffy says and proceeds to melt back into his blinding rubbery smile. “To Fishman Island we go!”

The rest exchange fond and exasperated glances. Everyone except Law, who chooses to stare at this new Pirate King. A young man whose face can make the sun blush and whose eyes express the laughter of a thousand falling stars. When Luffy looks back at him, there is something in the way his lips part that knocks out the breath from Law's lungs. A promise. An oath. _A symbol of love_.

Luffy raises his eyebrow as his mouth closes to make a subtle upward turn and Law feels the strong urge to lean over and kiss him. A confession posed for all to see.

But all he does is sit back against his chair and smile.

* * *

Princess Shirahoshi puts up what is probably the bravest face the Straw Hats have ever seen on her since the last time they’ve set foot on Fishman Island. The three princes are as formal as ever, swimming beside their father King Neptune, who greets them with gratitude. Robin tells the others that he of all people know just how important the true history is.

The StrawHearts are welcomed with discretion, but are heavily guarded by hidden warriors scattered across the island. It’s only after the _Polar Tang_ has managed to roll itself inside one of the large interiors of Ryugu Palace, allowing its passengers to finally disembark after two weeks beneath the ocean, does everyone physically sag in relief.

Shirahoshi immediately bursts into tears.

“I – I read the news and w-watched the coverage! I was _so scared_ , I thought all of you were going to _die!_ ” She cries, the intensity of her outburst vibrating the floor.

“Damn it, Weepyhoshi.” Luffy regards her with a scolding pout. “You promised you wouldn’t be such a crybaby anymore.”

The Straw Hat captain barely dodges Sanji’s well-aimed kick. “Don’t disrespect the lady like that, you rubber oaf!” Turning to the princess, the cook bows smoothly and says. “Forgive him, Your Highness. This uncultured halfwit knows nothing about treating a woman. A great beauty like you should be showered with love, respect, and protection.”

Zoro hides his growl behind clenched teeth as Usopp and Nami cough a poorly hidden, “ _Jealous_ ,” beside him. He debates cutting the two of them in half.

“B-but,” Shirahoshi swallows down a sob. “I don’t need protection. I’ve been training… to summon sea creatures at will. And I… I’m getting good at it, I guess?”

Everyone stares at her. Zoro quickly retracts his initial bitterness as he pops open a chilled bottle of sake and looks down at it. “Nothing surprises me anymore.” Raising the alcohol to Shirahoshi, he smirks. “Congratulations, Princess. More power to you.”

Shirahoshi nods once, her fists raised determinedly. “Thank you, Roronoa-sama! I will do my best.”

King Neptune clears his throat at that, earning the attention of his visitors. “I assume all of you are tired from your journey. I’ll have my Ministers show you to your quarters. Dinner will be served in about two hours, so you have some time to rest.”

At this, Sanji solemnly bows once more. “Your Majesty, would you grant me the honor of serving in your kitchen? As the cook of the Straw Hat Pirates, it is my duty to feed my crew.”

Beside him, Shachi mimics the gesture. “As the chef of the Heart Pirates, I would like to make a similar request. If it pleases Your Majesty.”

King Neptune all but flushes as he waves his massive hands at them. “Yes, yes, of course! That won’t be a problem. Anything to make all of you comfortable.” He tells them. “Especially you, Miss Nico Robin.”

Robin curtsies. “I believe we have much to talk about, Your Majesty.” She tells him, smiling knowingly.

“Aye, we do.” King Neptune replies. “Your shipwright must join us as well, if we are to discuss your recent findings.”

Franky gives Robin a questioning look as he mouths an inaudible, _what_?

“He will be happy to accompany us.” Robin answers as she responds to Franky with an expression of, _trust me_.

Soon, all of them are comfortably situated within the palace. The women share a single grandiose bedchamber, while the men are split into five rooms. The Heart Pirates taking up three and the Straw Hats settling in two.

“Mind explaining to me why the Marimo and I, of all people, are sharing the smallest room?” Sanji raises an eyebrow at Usopp, Chopper, and Brook who are on their way to the dining hall. All of them look everywhere but at the cook, who’d just gotten back from the royal kitchens. “Oi, shitheads.”

“I – “ Usopp stammers as he catches Sanji’s death glare. “It was Luffy’s fault!”

“Also Nami’s!” Chopper says.

“And we thought you would like it, yohohoho!” Brook exclaims.

“ _Why would you say that, you idiot?_ ” Usopp and Chopper scream at the living skeleton.

Sanji grits his teeth. “I’ve told you a million times. Stay out of my love life!”

“Yohoho, Sanji-kun! Does this mean you acknowledge the blooming romance between you and our swordsman?”

Sanji inhales through his nose and reminds himself that these are his _nakama_. He can _not_ murder them in cold blood. “The three of you better get out of my sight unless you want to be food for sea kings.” He says with a low voice, looking down at his crewmates beneath shadowed bangs.

Usopp, Chopper, and Brook visibly shiver as they slowly back away and would have successfully escaped if not for their captain’s sudden entrance.

“Sanji!” Luffy shouts, his fists raised in the air. “ _Fooood!_ ”

Sanji sighs as he lights up a cigarette. “Shachi and I just finished up earlier, so I suppose, _aaaAAAHHH_ – “

The cook doesn’t get to finish that sentence when he and the three others are wrapped into a tight and rubbery embrace. Luffy ignores their screams as he flings them out the nearest window and lands on the floor near the dining hall. Bursting through the double doors, Nami shouts with fiery rage at their rowdiness. The rest of the StrawHearts are already eating, caught up in their own conversations as the royal family happily accommodates them.

Luffy immediately starts devouring everything in sight, all while Law’s eyes travel towards him.

The Surgeon of Death swallows tensely and forces himself to look away.

* * *

Their first night in Fishman Island ends in surprising calmness. Law is truly shocked the Straw Hats managed to follow through with their commitment to avoid drawing attention, considering the fact that for the last four years they’ve been at sea, there has never been a time when they hadn’t walk out on an island with an array of explosions behind their backs.

“At least they have alcohol.” Ikkaku says as she holds two bottles between her fingers (Law wonders how on _earth_ women can do that?). Probably, for her and Nami. Behind her, Brook is having an animated conversation with Penguin. Robin and Franky are nowhere to be seen, and Law assumes they’re currently having that important discussion with King Neptune.

A series of giggles erupts from the open doors at the men’s quarters and Law turns to see Bepo and Chopper trying to balance two cups on their heads. The reason for such a childish challenge is beyond his interest, and with the evening slowly dragging into night, he’s starting to feel the consequences of their tense underwater travel drain him.

Standing, Law takes off his hat and places it on Bepo’s lap. “Captain?” His first mate looks up at him from where the Mink is sitting on the floor.

“Hold it for me. I need some air.”

“Are you alright?” Bepo asks, a look of concern plastered on his features.

In a rare moment of affection, Law reaches down to run his fingers across the fur behind Bepo’s ear, earning him a pleased smile. “These halls are too noisy for me.” He says and walks ahead, not noticing the curious stares from both his first mate and the Straw Hats’ doctor.

Law isn’t exactly sure where’s he going when he turns towards a wider hallway. Ryugu Palace was, after all, not built to be roamed around by an average human being. And though he’s not exactly average, he’s not accustomed to the grounds of Fishman royalty to be aware which wing is which.

Still – he finds Luffy with ease. The new Pirate King may be the strongest person in the world right now, but to Law he is still Straw Hat-ya. An idiotic, stupid, _wonderful_ , and annoying rubber brain. And that means that if he isn’t asleep, then he’s probably sitting somewhere with an overlooking view, lost in his own thoughts.

(Sometimes, he thinks, Luffy is too cheerful for someone who carries so much burden. They’ve all lost something, have gone through tragedy and heartbreak. But somehow, someway, Luffy manages to give them that right amount of light at the end of the tunnel to reset the sadness, making the world a little brighter.)

Law steps foot into the balcony of what was once Shirahoshi’s bedchamber. Ever since the princess began asserting (a surprising word to use on her, but hey three cheers for character development) herself, the Shell Tower has been almost abandoned.

Law stares at Luffy, who is fixated at the green line where the protective barrier meets the end of the kingdom. Above them is the dark expanse of the ocean, which, in the middle of a sunny day, shines with golden ripples and pink flares. Like aurora lights trapped beneath the sea.

“Ah, Tarao.” Luffy says without looking at Law. “You’re still awake.”

Law takes a careful step forward, unsure if he’s welcome. “So are you.” _Smooth, Law_. He laments.

Luffy turns to him and blinks once. Then, he smiles and pats the space beside him. “Sit with me.”

“You sure?” Law asks with a raised eyebrow as he settles himself on Luffy’s right. “Am I not disturbing your dramatic look out?”

The grin on Luffy’s face is radiant and his shoulders shake in amusement. “Don’t be silly, Tarao. I wouldn’t ask you to get over here if I didn’t want you to.” He says. “And besides, between the two of us, you’re definitely more dramatic.”

“Ah?” Law narrows his eyes and attempts to stare Luffy down, which is like trying to intimidate a goldfish. It can never comprehend your irritation on _that_ level. “Is it because of… the hoodie?”

“Nope.” Luffy responds.

Law purses his lips. “Kikoku?” He asks, putting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

“Nah.” Luffy chuckles.

“Hm.” Law blinks. “The eyeliner?”

“… I thought those were natural eyebags.” Luffy responds, looking unusually surprised.

Law suddenly feels conscious. But he loves his eyeliner too much to care about anyone’s opinion. The silence that descends between them could as well be filled with cricket noises if they weren’t underwater.

“But that’s okay, Tarao!” Luffy says as he slaps a hand on Law’s back. “I think it makes you look handsome. All dark and cool and stuff!”

Law throws him an astonished look and the two of them turn their heads to stare at each other. Luffy’s smile doesn’t disappear, but there is a subtle deviousness in its shape. Almost as if he’s about to let Law in on a little secret. But for all of Law’s usual aversion to intimate moments, there is something in the way Luffy’s body angles itself to him that makes him feel warm. Thunder and lightning cracking beneath the surface of his skin.

“And do you prefer me that way?” Law asks before he can stop himself. “Dark. And cool. And… stuff?” His teeth grazes the inside of his bottom lip as he utters the last syllable and he sees the way Luffy’s eyes dart down to his mouth before flickering back up to his eyes.

Luffy’s eyebrows furrow ever so slightly as he asks, “So what if... If I do?”

Law feels his breath hitch, the air suddenly tense between them. “Then I will be.” He leans over, without a hint of hesitation, and brushes his lips to the side of Luffy’s mouth. His heart is beating loudly. A shiver threatens to break him apart. “I’ll be everything you want me to be.”

Luffy slightly pulls back at that. He lifts his hand and cups the side of Law’s face as he presses their foreheads together, and Law wonders at how natural this feels. “You already are, Tarao.” He plants a kiss on Law’s lips, firm and fitting. A sealing act that lasts for two seconds before he breaks away. “Law.” He breathes, his voice a pot of honey and oh so _sweet_.

Law is left dumbfounded for a moment. Luffy rarely calls him by his given name, and hearing it from his lips sends an unimaginable pleasure running down his spine. He recaptures Luffy’s mouth with a gulp of air, planting both of his hands on the ground.

Luffy, in turn, grasps the front of Law’s hoodie until his knuckles turn white, the heat of his want radiating off of his touch. They both fall back to the floor, kissing with open mouthed gasps as desire sparks like ice deep within the pit of their bellies. Pressed together like this, Luffy can’t help but mold into the strength of Law’s taller frame, accommodating him by wrapping his legs around his waist.

When Law shifts his attention to the soft skin below Luffy’s jaw, the sound Luffy makes echoes through the empty tower. Law quickly stops and clamps a hand on his mouth, earning a muffled cry from the boy _beneath_ him. He sighs with a smirk. “You really can’t keep quiet, can you?”

Law removes his hand as Luffy replies. “I can’t help it. It feels too good.” Glancing at the side, he says through shy pouty lips. “It's much quieter inside the room, though. I think Weepyhoshi’s bed is still there…”

Law stops at that. Is Straw Hat being _serious_? Does he want to –

“Luffy,” Law starts, but is immediately cut off.

“Tarao.” Luffy says, crossing his arms over his chest. “I know I don't look like it, but I'm an adult and I _do_ know how to do stuff that's more than kissing. And yes, I do wanna do them with you.” His facial expression falters for half a second. “Unless you don’t want to, which is fin - ”

“I do.” Law responds. “I mean, I – “ He pauses and looks away. Luffy props himself up on his elbows and waits for Law to continue. With a sigh, the feared captain of the Heart Pirates speaks as he stares back at Luffy, “I've had feelings for you for a long time now. So yes, I also want to do more than just kissing.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Luffy asks, grabbing Law by the shoulders and using him as a leverage to fully sit up. The two of them stay that way, looking like two teenagers caught in the middle of a deep conversation on a random balcony. “All this time, I thought…”

Law sees the flash of hurt in Luffy’s eyes and feels a pang of guilt. He hasn’t felt remorse in, like, _centuries_. And the fact that it’s the new Pirate King who’s made him react this way is telling of the latter’s effect on him. “At first, I didn’t want to distract you from our goal to defeat Kaido. And then the war began and suddenly, I didn’t want to weigh you down with your upcoming fight with Black Beard and finding One Piece.”

“Damn it, Tarao. How many excuses do you have?” Luffy puts his hands on his hips.

Law snarls through gritted teeth. “Well, I’m sorry if I’m not as simple minded as you.”

“At least I can be upfront about my feelings instead of dancing around the person I love!” Luffy responds with an equal amount irritation.

The blush that creeps up Law’s cheeks _burns_. “I’m not like you, Luffy. I’m not brave enough to say things like that. So I never had the guts...” He says – _murmurs_ – as he lowers his head.

Luffy reaches out to cradle his face, gently urging him to look up. “But how about now?” he asks. “What do you want _now_ , Law?”

For a moment, Law merely stares into his eyes as if all the answers to the universe’s questions could be found in the dark colors that swirl behind the strength of the most powerful pirate in the world. But, if he knows anything at all (and he knows a _lot_ ), it’s that this isn’t something Luffy can save him from. Not like that time in Punk Hazard or Dressrosa or everything in between.

 _What do you want?_ He asks himself.

It’s ironic to think that of all the things about himself that he can utilize to get through a situation, it’s his _heart_ that he never listens to.

_What. Do. You. Want?_

He takes one look at Luffy’s hopeful expression and, well – the answer is simple.

“I want you.” Law says. “I always have, I think.”

Luffy’s grin is the fucking _sun_. “Then, I guess you’re King Consort now, eh Tarao?”

Law scoffs out a laugh as he kisses Luffy’s upper lip. “Yeah, whatever.” He drags out.

And it’s only when Luffy lunges at him, mouth on mouth – searing and fiery and hot, does his laughter die in the chilly air.

For the first time in a long time, Law feels warm.

* * *

At the center of the ocean floor, the Straw Hats take on the mission to decipher the most important part of their lost history.

Robin sits in the middle of a long table, surrounded by books and papers and ancient scripts. Nami and Chopper make an effort to study her decryption methods, their souls tensed and focused. Brook plays the piano that had once belonged to the late Queen Otohime, the music filling the halls of Ryugu Palace as it touches the still grieving hearts of husbands and sons and daughters. Usopp and Franky tinker with the parts of the _Sunny_ that they can modify, turning gold to silver, ebony to red. Zoro swings his swords across the training grounds, perpetually alert if need be, and only ever stops when Sanji comes in with a drink in hand.

And as Shirahoshi sings and speaks with her head tilted up towards the barrier, Luffy watches her summon the presence of the greatest sea kings he’d ever seen – monsters so large they encompass the entire island as they swim about in numbers. He grins and praises the teary-eyed princess.

Inside the royal library, the brass orb that contains the Void Century clicks and creaks beneath the expert hands of a historian.


	2. Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN FRIENDS!!!
> 
> Soooooo here's the latest chapter for this week. I originally intended post this around two days ago, but was suddenly caught up with personal stuff. PLUS, i believe i need a One Piece refresher and resorted to rereading the manga starting from Punk Hazard Arc. Thank the gods i did, because i have forgotten sooo many details and characters. The OP universe is, after all, very NOT SMALL.
> 
> Again, if you're an OP fan (or if u like naruto, bnha, lotr, and/or star wars) follow me on [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/Puspinterlocke?s=09) LETS BE FRIENDS!! Dont be shy to DM me (because IM SHY too soo,, lololol)
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!

* * *

**_Pieces_ **

Bepo glances down at the railing where the _Baby Tang_ whirs to life atop the metal platform of the _Polar’s_ mechanic chamber. Penguin is enthusiastically explaining each operation to Franky, who’s listening with the intensity of a shipwright who very _obviously_ wants to give his crew boat another child. As far as Bepo knows, though the _Sunny_ is definitely the symbol of the Straw Hats’ strength, the only escape ship it possesses is the _Mini Merry_ – a small boat that would be necessary in case they need to leave the _Sunny_ behind.

(Though, he supposes, that’s a scenario that may never happen. If he knows anything about this odd ball of a crew, it’s that they don’t have it in them to abandon _Thousand Sunny_ to any form of hellfire and dust. He vaguely remembers a story Chopper told him of a certain ship they’d bonded with many years ago and how it had sunk into flames…)

“ _Suuuper!_ ” Franky exclaims in response to something Penguin pointed out, which the latter grins to in excitement.

“Right?” Penguin agrees as he throws his hands up to a bunch of controls. Bepo merely blinks, lost but somewhat happy for the two mechanics – an expression he shares with the rest of the non-technical members of the StrawHearts alliance.

“They haven’t left yet?” Law’s voice drifts in from the Lower Deck. Bepo looks back to see his captain canter in, hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie. Stopping right beside Bepo, he rests his elbows on the horizontal bars and watches the Straw Hats zip up their newly made underwater gear suits. Franky and Usopp had been working on them ever since they landed in Fishman Island, and are said to possess additional communication devices and comfortable breathing spaces for when they scour the Sea Forest.

“Penguin’s still preparing the engine, I think.” Bepo replies, unsure, as he tries not to stare too long at Law’s face. They’ve been in the kingdom for a week now and ever since the first night, Bepo’d noticed that Law has… somewhat changed.

To people who don’t know the infamous Surgeon of Death, Law would’ve given the impression of being completely unreadable. A closed book, sealed into a wooden chest and padlocked with a brass key that’s been thrown to the sea – lost forever in the dark, dark depths of the ocean. But Bepo and Law have known each other since they were children, when the twelve-year-old human had taken the initiative to save an eight-year-old Mink from two young bullies (who, surprisingly, ended up being some of the most trusted members of their crew). And so there are subtle antics in Law’s person that does not go unnoticed to Bepo –

Like the way his golden eyes have shifted from a pale shade of retreating light to a bright solar hue. Almost akin to the chain necklaces Nami had wrapped around her waist when the Straw Hats were exiting Laugh Tale (she’d wanted to take as much treasure as she can and well – who can blame her?) Law is easy to laugh along with the others now. His voice soft and genuine, and the sound he produces makes his crewmates gape. His touches, which are usually scarce, are more freely given as well – felt in the way he puts a hand on Bepo’s nape. His fingers running down the length of Shachi’s arm, Penguin’s hip, Ikkaku’s lower back, and Jean Bart’s broad shoulders.

(In all honesty, the Straw Hats didn’t know any of the Heart Pirates had the ability to blush _that hard_ just from being caressed by their captain. They’ve all gotten used to Luffy, after all.)

And Bepo has had his hunches as to what might have loosened his captain’s habits. But being the loyal and dutiful first mate that he is, he doesn’t pry. Law will tell him when Law feels like it.

“Penguin.” Law calls out to the Heart mechanic, who looks up with a questioning gaze. “Don’t take too long outside the bubble. I want you all back in Ryugu Palace before sundown.” He says, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Penguin grins and makes a swag salute. “Aye-aye, Captain!”

Someone from the Straw Hats snorts. “Mommy.” They comment and Bepo bites his lip to keep himself from laughing.

“Eh?” Law narrows his eyes and stares down at the culprit. “What was that, Zoro-ya?”

Luffy chuckles from below as Franky adjusts the crimson suit against the captain’s small frame. “Tarao is worried.”

“I’m not.” Law says and Bepo gives him a look.

“You _seem_ worried, Captain.”

“Who’s side are you on?” Law grumbles.

“Oh, please. They’ll be back before you know it, Cap.” Clione says as he saunters in with an open bag of seaweed flavored chips. Munching on a particularly perfect ridge, he says to Law, “I don’t know why you didn’t choose to just go with them if you’re so concerned.”

Law frowns. “I’m not needed.”

“Uh-huh. Right.”

Law doesn’t reply. He merely shifts his gaze towards the Straw Hat captain who’s opted to strike a pose in his new ( _awesome_ ) gear alongside his sniper. Usopp had his own suit designed with a bright yellow color, matching the glorious mop of dark curly hair tied back behind his head. The two of them murmur excitedly to each other moments before Nami gives them a scolding for taking so long and yanking them inside the _Baby_.

But despite their navigator’s growing irritation, Luffy’s face pops out of the opening before Penguin can slide the door close. He waves to Law with a blinding smile. “I’ll see you later! Alright, Tarao?” He happily shouts. Bepo and Clione share a knowing glance. Although it’s not unusual for Luffy to want to be surgically attached to Law (pardon the inside joke), there’s something in his tone that sounds particularly delighted at being with his rival-turned-friend-turned- _something_.

(And Bepo isn’t blind.)

Law rolls his eyes, but there is an upward twitch in his lips that gives Bepo the impression that he may be hiding a smile. “Whatever. Just don’t drown.” He says.

Then, Luffy does something that makes Bepo’s jaw fall.

He _winks_. Playfully. And it visibly stops Law in his tracks, every wheel and cog in his strategically brilliant mind coming to a halt, as he all but _reddens_ like a tomato from ear to neck.

“Idiot.” Law growls and Luffy is pulled in, laughing. Penguin seals the _Baby Tang_ shut before hopping into the main operations.

Bepo feels the confirmation rush into him at the rate of a millisecond. _Ah_ , he thinks as he pounds the bottom of his right fist on the palm of his left hand. Looking at his captain, he speaks without a trace of doubt (and fear, which is extremely stupid considering Law’s increasing temper), “Captain.” He says. Clione is making a slicing motion across his neck as his eyes widen behind Law. Bepo ignores him. “You like Straw Hat!”

There is a deliberate silence that follows. The _Baby Tang_ exits the chamber with a loud creaking noise. It ultimately paddles across the waters and into the outskirts of the barrier, disappearing from the spot which the _Polar Tang_ is docked in.

And the smile on Law’s face is nothing short of terrifying.

* * *

A series of horrified shrieks escape from the crowd of Heart Pirates.

Shirahoshi starts sobbing.

Law raises an eyebrow at them, giving absolutely _zero fucks_ as he stares at their frightened expressions, arms crossed over his chest.

In front of them stands Bepo. Except it’s Clione’s annoyed head that is mounted on his shoulders. The latter’s body settles itself on the floor, folding its legs. “Captain, I said I was sorry!” The Mink cries, drenching Clione’s collar with tears. His crewmate sighs.

“Captain, that’s terrible!” Uni screams, clutching at Jean Bart’s (who’s the only person calm enough to be held at this point) arm. “Put them back!”

“That’s so scary!” Shirahoshi wails, pointing at Law. “You’re a scary man!”

Law doesn’t refute this. He merely shrugs in response.

* * *

The _Baby Tang_ cautiously navigates through the seas as the Straw Hats look out their respective oval windows, watching with awe and nostalgia, the various ocean fauna swimming in their surroundings. The Sea Forest appears before them approximately fifteen minutes after they’ve left the bubble encompassing Fishman Island, its large gathering of coral reefs and underwater trees looming over the area with as much beauty and intimidation as it once had the first time the _Sunny_ drifted here.

Penguin’s eyes dart around from beneath the brim of his hat and even from a distance, Robin knows he’s suppressing a shudder. She’s a little surprised to think that the Heart mechanic can even feel fear at this point, after everything they’ve all gone through. (Though, she reminds herself of Nami, Usopp, and Chopper’s comical cowardice, which has barely decreased, and chooses not to question Penguin’s reaction any further). The Sea Forest does have that certain… _effect_ on people. “Is this it? The… the Ship Graveyard?”

“If you’d like to call it that, Penguin-san.” Robin says. She smiles with subtle amusement as the man’s shoulders stiffen.

Penguin swallows. “What are we looking for, anyway?” He asks, feigning nonchalance.

“A ship.” Robin answers, gaze drifting towards every opening of every ocean flora that can be seen within their vicinity. “ _Noah_.”

(The name hugs her tongue, her lips, like a coat would a body in the dead of winter. She hadn’t felt the need to say it for the past months since leaving Fishman Island, nor has she expressed her long term desire to return here to any of her _nakama_. There’s just something about that ship and the entire mystery surrounding the kingdom that she absolutely cannot shake off, the prospect of seeing it once more sending a tight coil of emotions at the pit of her belly.)

Across from her, Luffy shifts in his seat. There is a slight furrow in between his eyebrows that both Zoro and Sanji try not to comment on, having settled themselves on either side of him. Quietly, Robin wonders what’s going on in his mind. If he feels the same way she does about this entire situation. He’d seemed happy mere moments ago (She suspects Law has something to do about that – she would have to engage in a bit of harmless gossip with Nami and Ikkaku later on), but the farther the submarine paddles within the Sea Forest, the more contemplative he seems to get.

Clearly, there is something about their mission today that’s bothering him. It is, in itself, alarming.

By the time they’ve reached the innermost parts of the Sea Forest, Franky is murmuring something to Penguin who seems like he’d want nothing more than to steer the _Baby_ around right now and head back for the palace. Robin looks out and realizes why – the Ship Graveyard looks… different.

“I see that the number of corpses have increased.” Robin says.

“ _Don’t say it like that!_ ” Usopp shouts.

But true to her observation, the ruins _have_ doubled. Physical remains of ransacked ships are dug deep into the ancient sand of Fishman Island’s outskirts. Charred wood and jagged keels jutting out from the floor, their sails partially ripped out and flowing under the command of the ocean’s current. The jolly rogers are no longer recognisable as some of these boats have been here long before Roger or the Rock Pirates or even Joy Boy himself. _Hence, Noah_. Robin thinks, feeling a shiver of anticipation run down her spine.

“So many ships.” Nami murmurs. “How can this…” And then, realization dawns on her as her face goes blank.

“We’ve just gone through the greatest war of the era.” Sanji says, his tone plateaued. Like the way it always does when he sees something that screams _life or death_. “Don’t be surprised if some of these boats look familiar.” It is his rational voice, Robin decides. And every time he sounds like this with that face, smoking into the sea, one could only assume the gravity of his words.

Everyone very pointedly looks away from the wreckages.

“At least Franky and I are sure the Oro Jackson isn’t here.” Usopp laughs nervously, an attempt at lightening up the mood, and Franky grins from the controls section.

The _Baby_ paddles through narrow pathways a few more distances before they finally see it.

Robin leans a little closer to the window as she instantly recognizes what they’ve been looking for. Her hand comes down ever so slowly to feel the orb as it rolls inside of her purple suit. It is her treasure. _Their_ treasure. A tiny, precious pearl tucked well within the mouth of a clam shell. And when opened, it can swallow the entire universe whole.

The _Noah_ ’s greatness has not faltered through time. A monstrous ship guarded by sea kings, and one that might’ve been made by a man from above the waters whose skills and face are unknown, it sits basking in the warm sunlight that shifts with the current’s motion. It wasn’t too long ago when Robin had read about Joy Boy’s apology encrypted on the poneglyphs. That he would one day use _Noah_ to raise Fishman Island, bringing its inhabitants to the surface.

It’s a breath taking prophecy.

Of all the things Robin had encountered in her historical research, this is by far the most specific poneglyph that makes her heart rate sharpen. Mainly because, for all of the mystery shrouding the Void Century, this is the first time she’d ever heard of Joy Boy or of the prospect of something _physical_ happening. For what glory is it than to witness a great change of land and sea, giving way to a new life that could shift the way the world works?

“Ah, they fixed it!” Luffy’s voice snaps her back to reality. Her captain throws himself across her lap and points at a particular spot on the _Noah_. “The sea kings actually patched that boat up!”

Robin blinks. _Oh_. Now she remembers. Luffy almost rendered the ship into splinters in order to keep it from destroying Fishman Island. Looking at him from where he’s bent over at her left, she wonders, still, at the purity of his intentions. How he can be here, with them, after a war that has cost everyone so much and still be able to think that the sun will shine on the morrow.

Distantly, she recalls the person she’d once been three years ago. (Miss All Sunday? What a strange thing to think she’d once been her). How she’d been willing to sacrifice an entire kingdom for a dream she shared with the ashes of a hundred dead scholars sunk beneath the sea where Ohara had once been. She wonders, if by some off chance, she had been the one facing _Noah_ that day several months ago. Could she have done what Luffy did? Or would the devil in her rise to bring catastrophe to innocent lives just so she could preserve _Noah_.

 _Don’t_. She hears her mother’s voice. She hears _Merry_ ’s and her _nakama_ ’s (despite the fact that they are here and are not speaking and are focused on something else). _You’re not like that. Not anymore._

She moistens her bottom lip.

_I’m not like that. Not anymore._

Penguin pulls the submarine to a halt.

One by one, the Straw Hats file out into the waters, marvelling at how easy it is to move in their new suits. “Feels like walking on land, eh?” Usopp beams with pride, to which Nami responds with a lightly given praise. His face brightens.

“Robin.” Zoro’s voice is clear through the communications within his green suit. Robin can hear him fiddling with the hilt of one of his swords. “Lead the way.”

Robin nods before carefully advancing on _Noah_ , the rest of the Straw Hats following behind her. Penguin glances from where he’s left inside the _Baby Tang_ , keeping tabs on their environment in case something happens. Beside him sits his spear, clutched tightly within a gloved hand.

Robin finds the entrance to the ruined ship with ease. There is a small opening by the Lower Deck that’s been made slightly larger from the damage Luffy had done. But looking at the cleanliness of the edges, indicating that they have been evened out, she assumes the credit could be given to the sea kings who’d skilfully managed to repair it. She saunters inside, seeing the wide chamber where King Neptune had informed her is the new location of the poneglyphs, and marvels at the enchanting loveliness that suddenly spills out before her.

The ethereal brightness produced by the Sunlight Tree Eve pools over like molten shine across the _Noah’s_ Main Deck, accentuating the growth of small corals and tall seaweed vines. In the center of the large chamber lies the cubic poneglyph, its characters taking shape where the light hits it, almost as if the words will marvellously translate themselves at any given moment – without the need for human desperation and intervention.

(Some days, Robin thinks, she wishes it were that easy.)

“Forgive me for my rudeness, Robin-san. But haven’t you already translated this?” Sanji asks.

“I have, Sanji-kun.” Robin replies as she takes a step forward, gently fishing out the orb. She holds it against the light and tries to see if the entire energy of the place can coax some form of reaction from it. “But there is something about this poneglyph that bothers me. It contains an apology from Joy Boy, stating that he cannot immediately fulfil his promise to raise Fishman Island via the _Noah_. He does, however, promise to return. The message is then cut off at some point over here.” She gestures to a corner of the cube, fingers brushing against the algae covered texture. “I believe the orb may tell us something about it. Or, perhaps, vice versa.”

Luffy approaches the poneglyph at that (And Robin doesn’t show her surprise. Luffy never usually expresses any interest in archaeology), bearing the same serious expression as he had since the ride towards the Sea Forest began. Staring intently on the texts, he says, “Weepyhoshi told me the sea kings moved this thing inside of the Noah because it somehow helped repair the ship.”

“That’s right, Captain-san.” Robin says, subtly quirking a brow. King Neptune had told her the same thing on their first night in Fishman Island. She turns and shares a well-hidden glance with Franky, who gives her a silent signal. He moves back from the Main Deck and begins inspecting the rest of the ship’s parts, as he’d been told that there may be something here that could benefit from his attention. “It had piqued my interest as well. What could be the connection between _Noah_ and the poneglyph for the former to have been saved this way?”

“Maybe the poneglyph contains some kind of magic?” Chopper asks, placing a hoof on his chin.

Robin feels her eyes narrow at that, gaze still directed forward. “At this point, I am highly sceptical of that, Chopper-san. I’ve been studying the poneglyphs ever since I was a child. Never have they contained any form of magic, as you say.”

Brook responds to that with a slightly amused tone. “Well, we never thought talking reindeers and living bones existed, yet here we are! Yohohoho!” Robin feels herself smile at that. “Perhaps the orb may tell us something, my lady?”

Robin dips hear head once, feeling a bit of tension loosen from her shoulders. If there is anything she’s thankful for with having her _nakama_ , it’s their ability to melt off some of the things about her that aren’t… good. Like recurring shadows which, from time to time, threaten to take her to that place, far far away where life holds no hope and only death remains. “You’re right, Brook-san.” She says.

Closing in on the poneglyph, Luffy gives her an encouraging grin. She compares the appearance of the cube’s characters to the current arrangements of the orb’s six sections and wonders at it. Rolling each section, she tries to mimic the text codes of the poneglyph in front of her – an obvious punch to the moon with little concrete reasoning behind it, but better than doing nothing.

“What is that, Robin?” Nami asks.

“I’m trying to apply a logic of similar patterns, Nami-san.” Robin says without taking her eyes off of the orb, her hands making quick work of it. “Assuming that this poneglyph is a portion of the orb, we may be provided additional information from the latter if I try to follow the cube’s arrangements.”

“Ah, I never thought of that.” Chopper says, eyes twinkling. “Robin is amazing!”

“Withhold your high opinions of me, Doctor-san.” Robin says, not unkindly. “Until we achieve our desired results.”

When she makes the final turn, the creak and click that comes from the orb echoes through _Noah’s_ Main Deck. The Straw Hats immediately go silent, save for Franky who had drifted off somewhere, almost as if sound itself had been sucked out by their expectations. Robin waits. It’s an all too familiar feeling from three weeks ago when they’d first found the true history. Calmly, she double checks both the orb and the poneglyph. She waits a few moments more. And then, someone sighs. Someone groans. Luffy exclaims with annoyance, “That stupid round thingy is starting to get on my damn nerves!”

Robin looks at him like a sympathetic big sister would at her little brother who’s having a tantrum. “Luffy-san, it’s okay – “

“No, it’s not!” He fumes.

Taking the orb from Robin’s hands, everyone makes a shocked sound of, “ _Luffy, be careful you idiot!”_

And then, it happens.

Luffy’s entire body _freezes_.

Both of his hands clutch the orb as if something is forcibly gluing them to it, before his arms are stretched ( _pulled_ ) out in front of him. Holding the brass in front of the poneglyph, he looks like he’s offering it to some unseen deity, as his mouth visibly hangs open. His eyes grow as wide as saucers, the pure, unbridled emotion in them depicting what could only be shock, distress, and (dare Robin even think it?) _fear_.

The rest of the Straw Hats gasp, their auras panicking all at once. The sound of Enma being unsheathed alerts Robin. “Zoro-san, wait!”

“What’s it doing to him?” Zoro demands with a bark.

“ _Z-Zoro!_ ” Luffy shouts and Zoro looks at him with worry, ready to cut anything and anyone with just Luffy’s words alone. In the midst of the Straw Hat captain’s trembling, he shuts his eyes tight and tries to speak, “D-don’t. I – “

“Luffy?” Nami’s voice is thick with concern. She takes a careful step. “What’s happening?”

“I – “ Luffy repeats, gritting his teeth. He leans his head back and aggressively shakes it. “ _I can hear something!_ ”

Robin pauses.

 _The Voice of All Things_.

And here they thought Luffy’s ability could only be applied to living beings.

It takes several more seconds before the orb (or poneglyph, no one is entirely sure, not even Robin) finally releases Luffy from whatever powerful grip it had been holding him in. His hands quickly go limp as he drops the true history without warning, allowing it to hit the sand with a burst of golden dust and rippling water. Sanji manages to retrieve it before it could sink much lower, his swift movements dashing through, but he isn’t fully prepared when his energetic captain suddenly collapses against the cube.

Luffy passes out.

And everyone rushes to his side.

* * *

Glass.

Luffy sees glass.

He stands inside a room that’s pitch black. No light, no floor, no walls, as he glances down at his feet to see that they are bare. His skin feels cold, or at least that’s what he _perceives_ it to be. Because he isn’t _too_ oblivious at the moment to not notice the fact that his state of mind is… different. He is out of his body, but at the same time still attached to it. _It feels weird_ , he thinks. _It feels so damn_ weird.

Luffy looks up, and – _glass_.

It covers the whole fucking ceiling.

He can’t see his reflection, but the appearance of its texture says it all. And it’s odd, because he can’t see any source of light filtering from anywhere near him, yet there exists a long stripe of color across the surface of the glass.

His eyebrows draw together at that. He’s no scientist, but he has enough brain matter to understand the concept of how these little rainbows (or whatever) are made. Robin had explained it to him once, though he’d forgotten the deeper stuff. For what reason, he can no longer remember. But then again, looking around –

 _Where are my friends?_ He tries to ask out loud, only to find that his mouth is completely immovable. _What the hell?_ He touches his lips. They feel normal. Neither stitched nor glued by the line and should, undoubtedly, be doing whatever it is that they do when their owner talks. _Then why can’t I speak?_

 **_Because_ ** _._

He whirls around at the sound of a foreign voice – _voices?_ – he’s not entirely sure. He swears he’d heard a mixture of tones spinning like a hurricane across his ear drums.

His eyes dart from left to right, Observation Haki expanding like a net from the core of his scarred chest. Yet he sees no one and feels nothing amiss.

 ** _Don’t get distracted, Straw Hat_**. The Voice (okay, now he’s absolutely _certain_ there is not just one person speaking).

Luffy grits his teeth. _Hey, what’s the big deal?_ He mentally shouts. _Who are you?_ _Show yourself!_

 ** _Break it_**. The Voice says, and there is a sudden weight in the way it articulates the words that makes Luffy stagger back. There are a thousand alarm bells ringing in his head, screaming at the top of their lungs, _Conqueror’s Haki_. But he knows from the back of his mind that this isn’t anything like that. There is no battle of wills going on between him and the unseen being. There is merely a calmness. As if universal logic supports the order that has been given to him and he need only follow.

 _I sound like Robin_. He frowns.

 ** _Break it, Luffy_**. The Voice repeats.

Luffy glances up once more and feels the question rise in his throat. _Why?_

 ** _You know why_**. The Voice sounds like it’s grinning.

And, well – Luffy feels himself swallow. There’s suddenly a strong desire to climb through the empty space above him, knowing full well that there’s something out there waiting to be unravelled. He feels the darkness suffocate him where he stands and the longer he stalls, the more powerful the urge becomes.

So, he does the only thing he knows how to do (without fail), and that is to follow his guts, which usually means using the brute force of his devil fruit.

He smirks as he stretches his right arm back by about two meters. He feels the tension ripple through every point of muscle from his shoulders down to the base of his torso. Applying the right amount of pressure on his impending attack, he angles himself upward as his mind forms the words his lips could not. _Gomu Gomu no –_

His entire body snaps like a rubber band released from a tensile hold, fist thrown forward with the weight of a hundred thousand warriors. _Gatling!_

His knuckles collide with the glass, instantly shattering it into a million pieces. Luffy draws back the moment the ceiling breaks as he shields his eyes from the light that floods through the chamber. He doesn’t know what to expect from following the Voice’s direction, but he thinks he suddenly smells the sea. Salt hits his senses like pixie powder as the sound of waves crashing through the shores fill him with warmth. There are children laughing and lovers exchanging soft whispers. And when he chances a peak at what he’d done, he sees the view of the full moon staring down at him as if it’s a living, breathing thing and not the wasteland it has become.

It is only when Luffy reaches out to try and touch the aboveground does he feel it.

His soul is returning to his body, and he’s about to wake up.

* * *

Law feels Luffy stir seconds before it happens, his aura shifting with the restlessness of someone who’s been jostled in his sleep, and Law looks up from where his head had been buried in his hands. He feels as if he’d been holding his breath for the past three hours and only ever releases a loud exhale when Luffy’s eyes flutter open. It’s a good thing nobody else is inside the infirmary to witness the softness that Law feels at that moment, his lips finding Luffy’s forehead when he’s sure his Pirate King is clear minded enough to comprehend his environment.

“Tarao.” Luffy says, his voice hoarse. “Do you have water?”

“Of course.” Law mutters as he stands to fetch a lukewarm glass. Helping Luffy sit up, he holds the container to the Straw Hat’s lips and watches him drink. The thirst is normal, given that he’d been unconscious ever since he collapsed in _Noah_ , but Law feels the usually detached surgeon in him being shoved aside by the worried lover as his eyes remain fixated on Luffy. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” Luffy answers, breathing out the words as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “But you’re here with me, so I suppose I’m okay.” His smile is weak, but it’s genuine all the same, and Law leans in to give him a quick peck.

“What happened there, Luffy?” He asks after a brief moment and Luffy frowns at an unknown spot on his lap. Something had obviously thrown him off and logic dictates that it’s heavily related to the Void Century.

Law feels his senses heighten in response to how serious their mission is. But though the dangers have always been clear long before the Straw Hats reached Laugh Tale, Law can’t help but choke from the anxiety. Not for himself, but for Luffy. Because if his Voice of All Things _can_ be triggered, then surely he will be thrown further into this chaos, and Law’s not sure how far he can reach out to protect the man he loves.

“Law.” Luffy says and Law’s attention is drawn back. His voice is faint and serious. “Can you call Robin for me?”

Law doesn’t need to be told twice. Not with this.

He lets Robin in and makes a move to leave when Luffy stops him. “Stay, Tarao.”

Law almost smiles. If they’d still been in the previous state they were before the great war happened, stuck within the ridiculously powerful and stupid StrawHearts alliance seeking to put Kaido down, he would’ve yelled at Luffy for ordering him around. But now, things have changed. He’d kept tabs on every shift in the air between them, yet they still manage to have this impact on him. And looking back at Luffy, whose eyes are somehow half-pleading and half-commanding for him to not go anywhere, he feels something _fiery_ burn where his skin meets bone meets soul.

(Every time Luffy appears frighteningly confident and sure of something, Law thinks, well – it’s fucking _hot_. But he’d rather disassemble his limbs and feed them to the sea monsters than say that out loud.)

Robin, graceful as ever, sits on the edge of her captain’s bed and goes straight to the point. “Captain-san. Walk me through it.”

Luffy inhales once, through his nose, before replying with a smooth tone. “I know how to build the Pluton.”

(Silence.)

Law and Robin stare at him for what feels like a fucking eternity, and _then_ –

“Luffy-san.” Robin says, blinking once. “You’re not a shipwright.”

“ _That’s your take away?_ ” Law turns to her in disbelief. Gesturing to Luffy with one hand, he continues. “For all we know, he could’ve developed some complex skill from the Voice of All Things.”

“Ah.” Luffy says, turning to his archaeologist with what seems to be realization. “Robin, you’re right.”

“ _How could you forget you’re not a shipwright?_ ” Law feels the urge to scream. Sighing, he slumps back on his doctor’s chair and starts rubbing his temples. “Please, just – can we have a rational conversation about this?”

“That will depend, Law-san, on what you perceive as _rational_.” Robin responds, clearly amused, and Law glares at her. She merely smiles in that special and enigmatic way of hers. “But you’re right. We must move forward.” Shifting her gaze back to her captain, she asks. “Luffy-san, what did you see?”

“I didn’t exactly _see_ as much as I _heard_ , Robin.” Luffy says, pouting in thought. Law looks at him and swears he’s already turning red from thinking too much. “But all I know is, we need to go back to Alabasta. To that creepy place where Vivi’s dad took you a long time ago.”

Robin blinks and breathes out, “The King’s Tombs.” Glancing away, her face is a mask of calculating confusion. “But I have already translated the poneglyphs there. Is there something the Voice of All Things told you that we may have missed the last time we’ve been to Alabasta?”

Luffy’s face twists in slight frustration. “I’m not exactly sure, but I think it told me to use the Thing.” He uses his two index fingers to draw an invisible circle in the air, indicating the orb. “You know, to uncover the blueprints or something. Like the ones Franky burned.”

Robin hums. “Having another secretly preserved plan for Pluton’s design is an idea that is highly appealing, Captain-san. Especially once Franky hears about this.” Sharing a knowing look with both Law and Luffy, she hypothesizes, “If it’s true that the orb can be used on poneglyphs to further translate certain information, then we can say that it’s not only a contraption to be deciphered in itself. But also a sort of _key_ to other essential pieces in this complicated puzzle.”

Luffy nods multiple times. “Uh-huh. Uh-huh.”

“Still,” Law says. “How are we sure the Voice of All Things wants us to go to Alabasta specifically? And even when we do get there, we lack a comprehensive list of instructions on how to retrieve the Pluton using the orb and the poneglyphs. There’s way too many holes needed to be filled.”

“I don’t know, Tarao. This Voice of Thingies is pretty hard to explain. It’s like, they just zoom through my head and get stuck there for a few seconds before going away. It even gives me a migraine!” Luffy shrugs. “I guess we’ll just figure things out along the way.”

Law feels his eyebrow twitch. “We can’t just travel back to the other side of the Red Line and not have a plan, Luffy.”

(Law ignores the way Nico Robin looks at him when he calls Luffy by his name and not “Straw Hat-ya”.)

“Oh, come on, Tarao!” Luffy whines. “You always talk about _plans, plans, plans_. Well, you’re plans don’t even always work!” He crosses his arms over his chest and looks back at Law, only to flinch at the sight of the Surgeon of Death’s facial expression.

(Oh, _now_ he’s done it.)

Law grits his teeth and leans forward to jab a finger at Luffy’s direction. “That’s because in all of the missions we’ve gone through, you never once _listen_!” He says with a sudden burst of irritation. How on this good earth and all of the four Blues is Luffy able to make him feel peaceful one moment and catastrophic the next? “So don’t you dare judge my plans, you reckless impulsive – “

Luffy sticks his tongue out. “Rigid! Stone face!”

“I _think_ ,” Robin stands abruptly and heads for the door. “I think I should give the two of you some privacy. We can talk about our next course of action after dinner.” Smiling tightly, she shows herself out, leaving both Law and Luffy in the silent space of the infirmary.

The tension in the air is suddenly so thick, Zoro would kill to cut it cleanly in half.

And then, Luffy is on Law. His hands grab the front of Law’s low cut V-neck, lips colliding so violently against his that Law swears he tastes blood the moment his tongue darts out to enter Luffy’s mouth. Bringing his hands to clutch the tender flesh of Luffy’s hips, he presses their bodies closer against each other, using the _oh so delicious_ pressure between them to elicit a groan from Luffy.

Law breaks away, his breathing harsh and ragged. “What has gotten into you?” He asks, stealing a kiss or two and running his fingers down Luffy’s back.

For a moment, Luffy merely looks at him with a dazed expression. And then, he opens his mouth, the desire to say something evident in the way he shifts his eyes down at Law’s lap. “I – I don’t know.” He says.

“Your mood’s been taking a one eighty degree turn since you woke up.” Law points out, making an effort to soften his tone so as not to sound judgemental about it. Making Luffy feel more alienated about something he’d involuntarily experienced is not on Law’s list of _‘Things I wanna do to/with Monkey D. Luffy’._ Putting a finger on Luffy’s chin, he encourages his Pirate King to look up at him. “What is it?”

Luffy catches his hand and lovingly kisses his palm, but his face still speaks of hesitation. “I had a dream. I know it’s about the Voice of All Things. I just _know it_.” He says. “But when I came to earlier, I had this bad feeling in my chest.” He presses Law’s curled fist at the spot where his heart beats like a steady drum. “Like suddenly there’s something in my mind that’s been spilled open. Yet every time I look inside of it, there’s nothing there. And I have this _urge_ , Law. I have this urge to fill it up. To rein something in. To… look for…”

Law stares at him, his own pulse beating with worry with every second that passes, and he patiently asks, “Look for what?”

Luffy presses his lips together and leans forward to bury his face on the crook of Law’s neck. He plants a kiss on a delicate area, making Law shiver, as his arms wrap around Law’s waiting torso. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He murmurs, his voice muffled by mouth on skin, and Law throttles the investigator in him as he stops himself from prying. (Vaguely, he thinks, Robin is a much better spy than any of them, yet her respect for people’s privacy is the healthiest demonstration Law has ever seen on someone who’d once been a damn assassin. He wishes he can be just as good as her.)

Law embraces Luffy, pulling him in to provide whatever comfort he can. “Okay.” He says. “It’s okay.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t be.” Law starts stroking the hair at the back of Luffy’s head, marvelling at the soft ebony strands.

“And I’m sorry.” Luffy continues. “For being annoying earlier.”

Law smirks, even though Luffy can’t see it. “I was being just as annoying, too.”

“Yeah.” Luffy responds. “It was pretty attractive, though. We should do it again.”

Law opens his mouth, but doesn’t get to say anything when Luffy suddenly sits up and kisses him once more, hands darting down to fumble for the buttons of his pants. Law curses against Luffy’s lips, melting into the heat of his body, and delightedly helps him undress.

The two of them don’t speak for a long while.

* * *

Robin is compiling the last of their translated scripts for the night when Franky walks in, his footsteps surprisingly silent for a man made of loud parts. The royal library is already dimly lit, and Nami and Chopper had retired half an hour ago courtesy of the chamomile tea Sanji had given them. In Robin’s case, she doubts any amount of calming beverage can be able to knock her out at this point. She’s dug too deep into her research to waste any time, never mind the fact that she’d been feeling a bit weaker as of late.

(Looking up at Franky, she can’t help but feel a bubbling mixture of excitement and worry.)

“I knew I’d find you here.” Franky sits beside her, eyes scanning the papers laid out neatly on the table. “When you said you could decipher the orb, I didn’t think it held _this_ much information.” He says as he takes the round brass and rolls it around in his large palm. Holding it up between two metallic fingers, it almost seems… innocent. As if it doesn’t contain the most dangerous knowledge the world.

“Neither did I.” She says. Franky raises an eyebrow at her and she rolls her eyes, smiling. “Alright, fine. Maybe I did, but still. I am in awe of the things we’ve managed to uncover so far.”

“Like the possibility that the Pluton’s blueprints are still retrievable.” Franky says, his voice unusually small.

Robin puts a hand on his cheek and leans over to look at him. “You don’t sound as excited as I hoped. Not even when I announced what Luffy had heard earlier.” Everyone literally exploded in elation and bafflement, their enthusiasm and fear of a new adventure trembling in the air like energy spikes, the vibrations almost strong enough to set the dining hall aflame.

She’d merely sat back and watched the StrawHearts as they formulated their schedules for the journey back to Alabasta. (The sheer happiness couldn’t be denied in the way Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Luffy raised their fists in the air. Even Zoro refused to hide his grin. And the hopefully longing expression in Nami’s face was enough to confirm any doubt about her feelings for a certain princess.)

But as Robin’s eyes drifted to Franky, she merely saw a man whose faraway gaze has taken him back to a place surrounded by water, where the tides rise once a year and the people dance as the rain falls on their faces. A time when his master was still alive, laughing and brimming with creativity. A fellow disciple (a _brother_ ) by his side, and a mother figure who bought him cola whenever he got sad.

“Oh no, I’m definitely excited.” Franky assures her as her attention is brought back to him. A lopsided grin breaks across his face. “It’s just that – you know – after Water 7 and all. I really, _really_ thought I burned those blueprints.”

“You did.”

“Yeah, but.” Franky tilts his head from side to side. “I didn’t know there were _more_. So, I moved on. You know?”

Robin _doesn’t_ know. She never moved on from the legacy her parents and the rest of the Ohara scholars passed down to her. Some days, she still finds herself in that island. Moments before everything went _boom_. She had the entire archaeological career of every person who risked their life for her survival tattooed into her skin, marking her for the rest of her life.

“And I guess I was just caught off guard.” Franky laughs a little sheepishly as he reaches up to scratch the back of his head.

Robin gently takes the orb from his hand and puts it back on the table. _Endearing_ , she thinks as she watches him blush from her touch. Even after all this time, Franky still has a tendency to be flustered when it comes to her. To them.

“That’s completely understandable.” Robin says.

“Yeah, well it’s kind of embarrassing, too.” Franky scoffs out a chuckle. “So much for being a mighty shipwright.”

“Don’t be silly.” Robin kisses him on the nose. “You’re the most skilled shipwright in the world. You created _Thousand Sunny_.”

Franky goes _beet red_ at that. Shifting in his seat, he tries to change the subject and Robin fights back a giggle. “So – what have you and the other two translated so far?”

“Well, did you know that the people who used to live during the Void Century possessed this liquid solution that could prevent metal from rusting?” Robin says, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand.

“Oh?” Franky smirks. “Now, _that’s_ something I’d like to have.”

Robin hums. “Yes. Nami-san actually managed to uncover the full step-by-step process as to how we can produce it.”

“That would be suuuper handy, babe.” Franky responds, rubbing his chin. “What else have you got there for me, _Miss Archaeologist_?”

“Well,” She flips through a few pages as her delicate fingertips flutter across the edges. Pulling one out, she holds it in front of the two of them and leans back to rest her head on Franky’s broad chest. He accommodates her warmly. “This one speaks of an herb that can help alleviate rare allergy symptoms caused by Toxic Grass.” She says. “I believe Chopper-san was the one who decoded this.”

“Not surprised.” Franky mutters into her hair.

“It’s quite helpful, really. Because its seeds have been kept in an island within the New World. I believe we can pass it by before crossing the Red Line once more.” She says, swallowing. “Affordable. Easy to grow. And according to the deciphered texts, it has few side effects.”

“Then, why do we know nothing about it?” Franky asks.

Robin lifts one shoulder. “I’m unsure. Even by the World Government’s standards, I don’t see any reason for them to hide such a thing. Unless, this had been a part of the Void Century that was unknowingly wiped out.”

Franky snorts. “With the World Government? I doubt.”

“I suppose, we will have to see.” Robin murmurs as she pushes the paper back into the pile. With a huge sigh she reaches up and rakes her fingers across Franky’s growing blue hair. It had been a while since his last shave, and she isn’t sure if he’s simply too shy to have her trim it or he’s opting for a new style.

(There is a part of her that stirs, suddenly, when he looks down and smiles. A warmth that almost makes her cry, the emotion rising inside of her and threatening to shatter her like a ceramic plate. Porcelain and clay and fragile stone.

(There’s something she has to tell him.)

“Franky.” Robin says. “I love you. Do you love me?”

Franky looks at her as if he needs to make sure he heard that right. “Of course I love you. We’ve been together for years.”

“Okay. I just needed to know.” Robin says.

“Why?” Franky asks. “What’s wrong?”

In one single breath, Robin responds. She sees no reason to hide it, not when she’d confirmed it two mornings ago as Nami and Ikkaku held her hand.

“I’m pregnant.”

For a moment, she expects him to stand, wake up every living being sleeping inside of Ryugu Palace, and pop firework confetti on their faces as he screams about how overjoyed he is that he’s going to be a father.

But all Franky does is stare.

And stare.

And stare.

And then, he bends down to kiss her fully on the lips and says, “You’re the most beautiful thing that’s ever happened to me.”

(Robin _may_ have started crying after that, but one can never know. She’s not the type to say, after all.)

* * *

At the edge of the ocean floor, the StrawHearts alliance take on the mission to travel back to Paradise in order to reacquaint the Straw Hats with a small kingdom, a princess, and a poneglyph hidden deep within the palace’s crypts.

Robin stands in the middle of _Sunny’_ s Main Deck, one hand holding a paper review of her last visit to Alabasta while the other strokes the surface of her still flat belly. Nami is constantly checking the Log Pose and weather as Bepo dutifully assists her with any necessary preparations. Chopper goes over their medical inventory just to make sure they’re ready in case Robin needs anything. Brook is scribbling through his music sheet, claiming to compose a song for their unborn crew member, his violin making lilting sounds of sweet tunes across the ship. Usopp and Franky are building toys and walkers, cribs and highchairs. Zoro and Sanji take to bantering less, acknowledging how potentially unhealthy it might be for the baby to be exposed to something so negative.

And as Shirahoshi waves them goodbye (with surprisingly less tears this time), asking to send her regards to Vivi, Luffy grins at her from a retreating _Thousand Sunny_. The light from the cool morning shines bright on their travelling crew as it paddles side by side with the _Polar Tang_. Somewhere inside, the Heart Pirates are manning the submarine with dedication and focus, and Law sits back to keep an eye on Luffy’s ship.

Within the boat that reached Laugh Tale, the orb containing the Void Century and the person who possesses the Voice of All Things hold on tight as they emerge towards the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are well appreciated!  
> Follow me on [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/PInterlocke?s=09) and let's be friends!


End file.
